Between the Shadows
by TitanFury
Summary: Far away in an lost place forgotten even by the time a young blue-eyed Night Fury dragon opened its eyes in the inside of the ruins. She doesn't know how she came there and what is the reason but she never flew away even if she could. One night she went into the forest aside and saw a misterious figure and...
**_Every Passing Hour_**

* * *

Many time passed since she woke up in this forgotten place… Living in silence…roaming alone…in the ruins…which sleep here…in those dusty grounds. The eyes blue haven't seen another creature of it's own kind, or another, for a very long time. The whispers of the breeze, crossing the huge grassy valleys, bring only nonsensical thoughts to her – the dragon.

Circling the roads made by her own steps, making many ways to many hidden rivers, in many forests, to many old memories returned or erased. Those blurry memories of her life, the times of happiness, the joy lost in the past.  
Many stairs she climbed in those old, ruined buildings, roaming alone in her new sleepy home. Like a shadow she sneaks between the walls and circles the places. The only thing that issues her presence are the waving plants, but even these aren't always being moved by the moves of her wings. Extending on the cracked walls and columns vines are grown. Some grass from the cracks of the broken plates is showing that the ruins became like that long time ago. The nature has its turn here. No mercy for these stones. They sink into the grounds, slowly…but steadily.

Forgotten even by the time, this place never changes the seasons. The soft grassy valleys always stay green with yellow adulterant. The forest is greenish too but with some of the colors of the blossoms. Only small leaves are blown away from their spots, like a swarm these fly to the home of the winged one. The rivers stay crystal clear and every single pebble shines. The only sweet sound of the whispers of the wind and silence is heard. Joyfully this place reveals it's secrets to the young dragon – Featherwind... The open skies, with some tender clouds, are showing the beauty of the night, the milky way with all of those small sparkles – the stars. Such views rarely could be seen in any other place.

The Ruins before weren't just broken pieces, they were a part of a civilization, lost in the tim. These remind of the times… The times when humans and dragons were living together in peace but…now…they have vanished.

Every door, every arch, every wall…has the shapes of a dragon. There are many species of dragons, so many doors are depicted with such shapes. The dragons were respected by the humans and the humans were respected by the dragons. The minds of all of them, the both kinds of creatures, were full of knowledge. Even the dragons – the creatures whichh were called 'brainless' by many, actually weren't as such. They were smart... All of them.

* * *

''I just don't know…for how long have I been here…''

Featherwind, thecreature shadowish, whispered to herself. The first memory while coming there, was how she sees the valleys and the waving grasses from the high.

While looking around…something was reminding her about the stories of her mother and father and how they were telling them to her and her brother. It was like the ''Lands of the Winds'' from the stories of their.

With eyes wide open she started starring at the surroundings and noticed some symbols on the walls. Long ago, when this place was full of living souls, the two-legged ones were writing them. Those symbols are difficult to read because the walls are peeled. For now they are just an enigma.

After a while the blue-eyed one defocused her look and withdraw. With slow walk, with no direction, she exited the old building. The dusty ground took the form of her paws but then they got blurred by the long tail of hers. It was another trace of life that sooner or later was about to be buried by another layer of dust.

The young dragon directed herself to the valleys. The sound of the waving grass made her heart melt. The view of sunset was so beautiful and the messy clouds were like an ocean above. So colorful it was… Feather felt like she would never like to look away. With every minute that passed, the colors were changing…but never became less wonderful.

The night came, the clouds flied away and the sky was open. The stars started shining and the wind became slighter. Featherwind stood up from her spot and went into the forest. The river was close. It was time for dinner, she was hungry.

Trees and bushes were hiding the inside of the forest. The trees weren't too high and the bushes weren't placed too densily. Walking…walking…many steps have been made, but here it is. The calm river…that sound…can make you fall asleep. The river shaped the pebbles to look like a canal. Some small crystals were hidden under the rocks, but some other were to be seen above.

Something was moving in the river…something that made some waves in the water…that thing catched the eye of the young…a fish. Feather sneaked slowly to the fish and made one move with her jaws – it's caught! She swallowed this one, it wasn't about to keep her satiated for long but enough for now. She peered to the sky…it was stunning. The thick crowns of the trees were hiding it a bit but not too much, just to let her see it again. The blue-eyed purred and shranked her ears. It was again time for food. She was still hungry, so she captured some more fish…but…she felt something...the presence of something… something bigger was watching her. She stood numbly…focused her eyes wild into the shadowish areas from where the feeling was scattered by… The image was blurry a little before she set her eyes and…a slender figure she saw. With eyes sharp, blue like ice, that mysterious figure was watching the young but it wasn't understandable enough to see what exactly was it. Those eyes were starring at the dragon. Like a statue stayed on one spot, not moving…nor blinking…nor even breathing…

Breeze waved in the direction between the both. Some small leaves crossed the air. The breeze that waved made her eyes get full of small tears and she could see only a blurry image. She closed her eyes for a second but when opened them again…the figure was gone. Feather quickly looked into all of the directions she could, but it was just simply away.

''…Was I imagining..?''

She sighed to herself while looking down pensively. She looked again one more time, frowning, with the wildness in her, worried - like but maybe she was just imagining. She went calm and tried to forget about what she saw. The young placed herself in an comfortable place, soft and clean, looked up just once again at the nightsky and leaned head down, closing eyes, letting herself fall…asleep.

* * *

Editor: KMS2701 from DeviantArt

Writer: Me


End file.
